


He Came in Alongside the Spring Breeze

by NutakuSP



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Gijinka fic, I'll tag characters as their game appears, I'm not good with tags-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NutakuSP/pseuds/NutakuSP
Summary: On a windy spring day, Kirby is faced with a small adventure which will birth many more to come in the distant future.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	He Came in Alongside the Spring Breeze

The seasons in Dreamland didn’t fluctuate that often. The temperature was warm. The grass was as green as ever. Everything was gentle. Spring was of no exception. Kirby got ready in his small rounded house with a happy smile. He looked into his rectangular shaped mirror with pink pastel stickers on it as he buttoned up the upper part of his shirt. He let out a soft hum, bent over, put his shoes on and then tied him. 

“Bunny ears, bunny ears, playing by a tree. criss-crossed the tree, trying to catch me. bunny ears, bunny ears, jumped into the hole, popped out the other side beautiful and bold.” He sang to himself, as he tied his shoes.

Kirby left his house and shut the door behind him and went off towards Cappy Village, as the boy was in need of some food for the day. 

“Hello butterfly!” Kirby exclaimed to the orange butterfly that was making its way around the flowers, most likely in search for some food too. The 5 year old was greatly infatuated with the butterflies around dreamland. He gave each and every one of them a name. ‘Orange’, ‘Flappy’, ‘Flower’, and any other names a child would think of for such a creature. “Did you dream well last night?” There was no response. “You did? That’s good! I dreamt about eating a giant cake!” The butterfly flew off. “Have a good day.!” He continued onward to Cappy Village.

Cappy Village was a smaller section of Dreamland. It was a little town full of a people called Cappys, as the name entails. The houses were small but the people there had big hearts. At least that’s what Kirby thought when thinking about the kind people who lived there. About four-five years ago a very young Kirby crash landed on Popstar. The people of Cappy Village took the baby in and raised him till what they deemed old enough to live on his own. Of course, they still provided him with all a child needs like food and basic necessities. They all took their share of taking care of the young kid. And Kirby did his part back by helping them all he could with minimal tasks. 

Kirby entered a small bakery he normally went for for his sweets and other childish desires. Kirby then stood on his tippy toes and looked over the counter “Hiiiii!” He said in a cutesy voice.

“Oh! Hello Kirby, here to grab something to eat..?” The friendly Cappy with a little chefs hat questioned the young pink-haired boy. Kirby nodded with that trademark beaming smile of his. The Cappy pulled some bread out from a shelf of his in the store and set it on the counter for Kirby. “Sorry it’s not much this time.. we are in a bit of a food shortage..”

Kirby tilted his head. “Food shortage?”

“Yes.. well.. you see we don’t have as much food as we normally would. The king has been eating all the food in Dreamland. We are struggling as of late..” The Cappy went silent for a few seconds. “-Ah.. why am I telling a child this now? Don’t worry Kirby! Things will return back to normal! Just go play and have fun.” The Cappy put on a smile for the child. 

Kirby left the small shop eating his bread. He couldn’t help but look around at the people. That’s when he noticed their concerned looking faces and fake smiles. This wasn’t right. The people of Dreamland shouldn’t be upset. They shouldn’t have to worry over such a thing. Kirby thought to himself. “The king..?” The pink haired child looked up at the utmost hill on dreamland. Up on top was a fairly big, dull brown castle with a few flags on top. The castle contrasted the more homely, soft feel of Dreamland and stood out. It presented itself as dreadful and lifeless in Kirby's young eyes. “I’m not sure how I can get the food back.. but maybe I can talk to him!” The boy said out loud in a whisper to himself as he began his way towards the mighty hill. 

This was Kirby’s first time ever making his way into the forest. This deep at least. There had been a few times where he had gone off his own in the midst of adventure, quickly shortened by the fearfulness of the woods and one single caterpillar he saw not too many months ago. 

“Hi there! My name is Kirby!” Kirby went up to an average height guy with a blue sleeping cap. The man bore a smile upon his face. He seemed like a really cheery guy based on the way he turned around to face Kirby. “Um.. do you know the way to the King’s castle..?”

“Oh hello! I’m Poppy Bros Sr. Um..? Why do you need to go to the castle..? King Dedede is not currently accepting visitors from you Cappies. You don’t really look like a Cappy though.. huh..? Nonetheless, it’s best for you to turn around, kid.” 

Kirby tilted his head. This guy must work for the king, whose name is apparently Dedede. “No! I need to bring the food back to the people of Dreamland!” Kirby let out a little huff and stomped his foot. “Now, please! Show me the way to King Dedede!”

“Heh. You want to get the food back from King Dedede?? Ha! You’re just a kid. Well, revolters are revolters. You asked for this!” Out of nowhere Poppy Bros Sr. tossed an active bomb at Kirby which made Kirby let out a gasp in response as he attempted to back away from it. The blow knocked the child back on his feet. Thankfully, there was no major damage. Just a teensy scratch. Kirby felt a small ringing in his pointy ears and he rubbed the right side of his head. A bit of anger rose up inside him. He stood up, a bit dazed, glaring Poppy Bros Sr. down.

“You’re quite the fighter for your size.. Maybe one more will outta do it to ya!” The blue capped man tossed another bomb at Kirby, but this time he was prepared. Kirby swiftly picked the bomb up and tossed it back at Poppy Bros Sr. He let out a yelp before the bomb exploded near him, causing greater damage to him. Enough to keep him down on the ground. 

Kirby felt a terrible feeling in his gut.. “I’m sorry.. I.. Have to do this!” Kirby ran off into the woods faster than he would normally. He tried to not look behind him. As much as he wanted to help the guy out, he had to hurry and get the food back. 

The pink child made his way through the woods, a bit lost not knowing where exactly he was going. The trees were all tall, all crowded together, and had that same lovely, now haunting, shade of green. The more he walked the more he felt as if he were in a never ending labyrinth, which path changes with every step he took. He felt a bit defeated. He felt lost. “Should I turn back.?..Should I wait for someone to find me..? Poppy was right..What if-” Negative thoughts plagued his mind as he slumped against a tree.

He leaned his head back against the rough bark and looked up at the leaves, eyeing the delicious apples that grew from it. Kirby squinted his eyes looking up at something which was not an apple, but a yellow glowing shard..? A star? What is a star doing up there..?

“What are you planning to do child?” A voice came out from seemingly nowhere. Kirby got startled and looked around for the voice. “Were you planning to pick my apples??” Kirby turned around facing the tree and suddenly a humanoid face formed in the tree's bark. Kirby let out a little scream and jumped away from the tree.

“No..! I just..” Kirby let out before being interrupted.

“You cannot deceive Whispy Woods.. Now child. I will blow you back to where you came” Whispy let out a huge gust of wind pushing the child back away from him. Kirby remained on his feet this time, trying to block the wind from his face. When Whispy saw that the wind wasn’t doing much he shook apples from his branches, having them fall on top of poor Kirby.

“Ow!” Kirby exclaimed, rubbing the top of his head. He then picked the apple up from the grassy ground. He had a bit of an idea. “Look mister scary tree guy! I need to get to King Dedede’s castle to help get the food back to Dreamland! I’ll leave you alone if you can give me some directions..”

The tree continued to huff air at Kirby trying to push him away some more. When Kirby realized that Whispy didn’t care and kept trying to hurt him, Kirby pitched the apple he had in his hands at whispy like a baseball, hitting the tree straight in the ‘cheek’ of his molden face. “Hey you can’t-” The tree protested but Kirby was quick to act and threw another fallen apple at him. In a revolt, Whispy tried to drop more apples on the child. But this time he dropped a few gordos too. 

Kirby quickly tried to get out of the way of the spikey bugs that were known as gordos. Those were his second most hated bug!. “Silly tree! You’re giving me more apples to throw at you!” Kirby threw a bit more apples at the tree until Whispy finally surrendered.

“Ok! Ok! Stop..” A little tear escaped from the tree's wooden eyes. “W-Wait don’t!” He exclaimed as he saw the child bend over seemingly to pick up another apple. But instead was the little yellow star he saw in the tree’s leaves earlier. Kirby rubbed the star with his thumb. It glowed in response. Kirby’s eyes widened at the soft familiar glow. He then placed the star into his pocket since it felt important.

“It’s ok mister tree! I’m not trying to hurt you.. You were the one attacking me first! But.. please can you help me get to King Dedede’s castle.. I’m super lost right now!”

Whispy didn’t look like he was too eager to help. Though, he was scared of this child's throwing arm so he reluctantly told him. “Ah! Uh.. Well first you have to go through Castle Lololo which is an abandoned castle that has been taken over by two smaller people..it’s right up ahead. You can’t miss it..Next is Float Islands.. Which is really nothing but a big sea. Then you have to go through Bubbly Clouds. It’s very beautiful.. I’m sure you will enjoy the sights there. Finally is Dedede Castle. It’s uh.. Much more simple than you think…” He said with exhaustion, praying the child wouldn’t hurt him anymore.

Kirby’s face had grown a soft smile. He went up to the tree and wiped the tear from his eye. “Thank you Whispy! You’re very smart! By the way, my name is Kirby! I hope we can be friends!” Whispy had a face full of confusion. Not only did a 5 year old win against him, but he was so nice in return.? 

“Kirby..huh?” The tree remarked as Kirby started running off on his own to Castle Lololo

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! This is my first time posting on Ao3 and really just writing in general. I'm more of an artist then actually typing my ideas out. I wanted to give it a go since I love seeing gijinka's and gijinka fics. Hopefully it's not too bad.


End file.
